Bad Day
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Gillian is having a bad day. Can Cal make her feel better or will he make it worse? Romance CALLIAN with Emily thrown in a bit too. Rated T for safety! please R&R and I hope you enjoy
1. Bad Day

**Lie to me**

_Hey everyone! This story you are about to read is about Gillian having a bad day and someone *cough Cal cough* makes it up to her. Is Callian all the way with Emily thrown in there too. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own lie to me._

**Bad Day**

**Chapter 1- Bad day**

Gillian Foster, incredible psychologist and scientist of the face expressions, woke up and new that something was off. She scanned her room and everything look the same. She frowned and then looked to the clock that was blinking 12:00 at her. She frowned.

_12:00? But it's light? _Gillian thought and she reached for her phone. She looked at it and gasped. Her phone clock read 9:30.

"I'm late," Gillian cried. She jumped out of bed, throwing the sheets in a mess and stumbled to her wardrobe. She threw the sliding door opened and it stopped with an almighty bang. She cringed but had no time to worry about what damage she may of done. She quickly scanned her clothes and pulled out a knee length black skirt and a white button up shirt that hugged her body. Quickly she button it up and slipped the skirt up her thighs and zipped it up.

She gasped in shock as she heard a faint clink and her hand went flying up, nearly hitting her in the face. She looked down and groaned. The zip on her skirt was broken and all her other skirts were drying. She hurried to the bathroom and searched for a safety pin. She found one and threaded it through her skirt to hold it together. After stabbing herself she managed to fasten it and her skirt held. Still dashing around she slipped on a pair of black heels and hurried to the bathroom.

She grabbed her brush and ran a brush through her hair. She was thankful that she had showered the night before but for some reason her hair would not agree with her.

It would not sit straight like she had intended bust instead it was fluffy and scruffy looking. Growling softly she did the best she could. The loud shrill of her phone stopped her failing attempts to tame her hair so she abandoned it and hurried to her phone.

"Hello?" She answered grabbing her purse and keys and hurrying out of the room. She went straight past the kitchen, having not enough time for breakfast.

"Hello luv, everything OK?" Cal Lightman's English accents floated into her ear. A smile graced her lips.

"I'm fine Cal," Gillian answered opening her front door.

"Well I had to check coz you're not here luv," Cal said and Gillian detected a slight tone of concern.

"My clock broke so the alarm didn't go off. I'm on my way now," Gillian said, opening her. She chucked her bag in the passenger seat and clutched the phone to her ear.

"Drive carefully," Cal said and Gillian smiled. She stuck the key in and turned.

"I will. See you soon," Gillian said and she hung up. She tossed her phone on the seat as the car sputtered and choked. Gillian turned the key again.

"No, no, no don't do this to me," Gillian moaned. She tried again and again but each time it died.

She huffed in frustration.

"This is not my day," She moaned loudly and grabbed her purse and phone. She slammed the car door shut and headed back inside.

She dialled the number of a cab service and asked for to get her. They said they would be there in ten minuets. Half an hour later Gillian was in the back seat of a cab heading to the office. The cab driver over charged her and she left feeling angry and stormed towards the building. Her phone gave an sharp shrill and she answered again.

"Where are you luv?" Cal asked.

"I'm in the elevator, I'll be in soon," Gillian said and she hung up. She ran her finger through her fluffy hair in agitation. The door opened and Gillian strode into the building.

She found Cal waiting for her and he fell into step with her.

He looked her up and down and saw the anger and frustration clear on her face.

"Don't read me Cal," Gillian said in annoyance as they walked into her office. She put her bag on the floor and turned to him.

"What do we have?" she asked getting straight to the point. Cal stared at her another moment and then launched into their latest case.

"We have a theft case that Loker and Torres have begun. I'm heading out with Torres to interview and the cops sent over some footage that Loker has begun to analyse," Cal said.

"OK, I'll help him with that," Gillian said , brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"OK, we still on for lunch?" Cal asked, cocking his head to one side and walking backwards to the door. Gillian's empty stomach rumbled. She grinned and nodded. Cal smiled and walked out. Gillian collected herself before she headed to the viewing room to find Loker.

"OK, Loker, what have we got?" Gillian asked, striding into the room. Loker turned and greeted her before telling her the same as Cal had.

Gillian sat down on the empty seat and the sound ripping fabric silence the room. Gillian let her head fall back and groaned. The safety pin had ripped the fabric of her skirt. Loker looked surprised and then grin.

"Loker, get me another safety pin, please," Gillian said tiredly. The look on her face made Loker keep his mouth shut and refrain from speaking. He found her one and she worked on keeping her skirt together.

She motioned with her hand to Loker to play the video. They watched it over and over again, trying to pick any small details and do voice analysis on some of the dialog by the time Cal got back. It had been a few hours and they had gone over every square inch of the tape. Gillian and Loker stood up with their notes in hand and headed out of the room.

"We will check with Cal and Torres to see if any of the suspects fits what we saw on the tapes," Gillian said, pushing the door open.

"And if they don't?' Loker asked.

"Then we keep- OH!" Gillian started but gasped when she ran into Heidi. This would have been fine if Heidi wasn't carrying a cup full of hot coffee. Gillian gasped as the hot coffee drenched the front of her shirt. Gillian hunched and desperately patted the front of her shirt, finger dripping with coffee.

"Doctor Foster, I'm so sorry," Heidi cried, eyes wide with surprise and apology. At this point Loker was looking lost, not sure what to do, Torres and Cal had returned and saw the whole thing and Gillian was trying to wipe away the coffee from her white shirt which was now stained.

"It's fine, it's fine," Gillian assured the assistant, holding her shirt away from her chest.

"I'm so sorry," Heidi said, biting her lip. Gillian smiled at to let her know it's OK and looked up to see Cal's amused expression. She glared at him and turned and headed to the bathroom. Making she was alone she shed her shirt off and grabbed some paper towel. She dapped the towel down her chest and across her breasts to get rid of the coffee. She sighed once she had done that and looked to her shirt. It was ruined.

She grabbed some more paper towel and ran it under some warm water. She then attempted to clean the coffee off. After half an hour of trying to clean her shirt a small knock on the door sounded and Torres popped her head in.

"Can I come in?' Torres asked.

"Of course," Gillian said and Torres came in. Her eyes quickly scanned her body. The top of her chest was red and Torres was sure that she had been burnt.

"I brought you some cream to rub on your burns," Torres said. Gillian smiled gratefully and took the cream and gently applied it to her chest.

"Lightman also sent me out to get you a new shirt," Torres said and handed over a bran new white button up shirt.

Gillian grinned, a twinkle in her eyes and put the new shirt on. It fitted perfectly and she thanked Torres. Torres smiled and was glad to see Gillian smiling again. When Gillian was dressed again they two women headed out. The coffee spill had been cleaned up and Heidi was nowhere to be seen. Gillian sighed, Heidi would avoid her now for the rest of the day. Cal was heading towards them. When he reached them Torres disappeared and left the two alone. Cal eyes skimmed Gillian up and down and a smirked.

"I like the shirt," Cal said. Gillian smiled.

"Thank you," Gillian said, touching his arm briefly. The two were interrupted by Loker coming towards them holding a file. They looked to him and he looked between the two of them.

"Am I interrupting?" Loker asked, eyebrows raised.

"What do you want?" Cal asked, annoyed.

"Torres and I ran through the interviews of the suspects but none of them matched what Foster and I saw but on the tape I caught a glimpse of officer that claimed to be on duty that night. There was a micro expression of fear on his face," Loker explained. Gillian looked to Cal, a silent communication going on between the two.

"Good work Loker. You and Foster go interview him, see if you can get anything from him," Cal said.

"Let me grab my purse," Gillian said and she left the two of them. Cal watched her walk away before turning his attention back on Loker.

"Do you need a invitation. Get going," Cal said. Loker rolled his eyes but left none the less. Cal allowed a small grin before heading to his office.

Loker and Gillian headed out together to interview the man.

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you thought!!_


	2. Worse and worse

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thank for those who read and reviewed! Much appreciated! Gillian's bad day continues! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME!!_

**Chapter 2- Worse and Worse **

Gillian and Loker were heading back to the Lightman Group after having interviewed the guard that was on duty.

"There was something he was hiding," Loker said as they walked.

"Yes, we'll review the tape and bring him in after-" Gillian started but was cut of by a loud snap. Gillian stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap. Loker stopped surprised and knelt down beside her.

"You OK?" Loker asked, looking her over. Gillian looked down to her feet in shock and surprise.

"Fine, my heel snapped," Gillian and she pouted. She sighed and stuck her hand out.

"Help me up," Gillian said and Loker pulled her up. She put weight on her foot and nearly fell to the ground again. Loker was quick with his reflexes and caught her by the waist.

"My ankle," Gillian cried in pain. She looked down to it. Loker bent down and grabbed her broken heel.

"Let's get you inside so we can bandage it up," Loker said. Gillian nodded, biting her lip and wrapped an arm around Loker's shoulder. He kept one arm around her waist and together they walked slowly, Gillian limping, to the building. Gillian sighed, this day was just getting worse and worse. They hobbled into the building, Gillian still biting her lip.

"Your office?' Loker asked as they entered the building.

"Kitchen for some ice," Gillian said. Loker nodded and they set of down the corridor towards the kitchen. As they hoppled Cal and Torres came out into the corridor.

"OI, what the bloody hell happened?" Cal asked, heading towards them.

"My heel snapped and I rolled my ankle," Gillian growled softly and they continued to hopple. Cal caught up to them and grabbed her other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and put his arm around her waist too. Gillian could now support herself on both of them and just hopped along while they carried her to the kitchen. Torres ran ahead of them and went to get come ice from out of the freezer. They put Gillian in a chair and another one in front her so she could put her foot up.

Already it was swollen and starting to bruise purple.

"My shoes are ruined and they were new," Gillian pouted.

"You could of broken your ankle and you are worried about broken shoes?" Cal asked, shaking his head. Gillian huffed and looked away.

Gently he lifted her foot, sat down and put her foot on his knee. She hissed slightly in pain and looked up at Cal with sad eyes.

"Loker go get the first aid kit," Cal said. Loker nodded and he took off. Torres handed the tea towel full of ice to Cal and he gently put it on Gillian's ankle. She hissed again in pain as cool ice hit her ankle. Cal gently trailed his finger along to top of her foot to try and relax her. He was rewarded by a small giggle.

Torres turned away so that neither of her boss's could see the smile spreading across her face.

Loker came back with the first aid kit. Cal put it on the table and then stopped. He looked to Torres and Loker.

"Don't you have work to do?' Cal asked Loker and Torres were out the door quicker then you could say 'lie to me'. Alone now Cal grabbed a white bandage and gently removed the ice from her ankle. Gillian looked at it and slumped back in her chair, her hand coming to her face. Cal gently but firmly wrapped it around her ankle. She whimpered quietly but kept still.

"There you go," Cal said, admiring his handy work.

"Thank you Cal," Gillian said with a small smile. His hands still rested on her ankle and he ran his thumb over it.

"Hey dad, hey Gillian, what happened?" Emily Lightman asked, striding into the kitchen. She was carrying a plastic bag that contained Thai food from what Gillian could smell.

"My heel snapped and I rolled my ankle," Gillian said sadly.

"Is that lunch luv?' Cal asked, eyeing the back.

"That sucks, I'm sorry," Emily said, handing the bag to her dad. He dug in and divided it between the three of them. Gillian, having not had breakfast, dug quickly, demolishing her food. Cal watched with amusement and Emily looked between the two of them with a big smile.

They talked while they ate, Emily telling them about her half day at school and how glad she was that it was the weekend tomorrow.

They finished their lunch and threw away the containers."Are you staying here for the rest of the day luv?" Cal asked Emily.

"Yeah, everyone had gone away for the weekend so I'm stuck with you," Emily said with a grin, indicating she was teasing.

"Oi, be nice to your old man," Cal warned, shaking his finger at her. Gillian laughed at the two of them.

Loker walked into the kitchen and turned to them all.

"Lightman, there is a call for you concerning the theft case," Loker said. Cal nodded and stood up. Gently he lifted Gillian's ankle of his leg and placed it on his chair. He kissed Emily's head and turned to Gillian.

"You be alright luv?" Cal asked.

"I'll be fine, go," Gillian said, waving him away. He gently patted her shoulder and walked out. Gillian and Emily watched them both go.

"Loker, you can help me to my office," Gillian smiled sweetly at him. She got up and said to Emily come by her office later and Loker helped Gillian to her office.

Alone now Gillian decided to catch up on some paper work. She had just started when a knock on her door startled her. Heidi opened the door and poked her head in, blushing.

"There is a women, Melanie Kicks wanting to talk to you," Heidi said, not quiet looking Gillian in the eyes.

"Of course," Gillian said. Heidi nodded and let the women in. She was tall and slim with long brown hair. Gillian could see that she was tense and nervous. She smiled warmly at her and told her to take a seat.

"What can I help you with?"

"You can tell if people are lying correct?" Melanie asked in a stiff voice.

"Yes, that's correct," Gillian said slowly, not sure what this was about.

"I need you to read my kids and tell me which one of them is lying about who broke my expensive class cabinet with all our crystals," Melanie said in a stiff tone, anger clear on her face. Gillian was taken back,.

"Excuse me?" Gillian asked, stunned.

"You heard me. I'll bring my kids in and you can read them and tell me which one of them is lying so I can know who will be paying for it," Melanie said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't what we do here," Gillian explained. Melanie's anger became much more clear.

"I need to know who broke all my crystals," Melanie spat angrily.

"Have you asked them?" Gillian asked softly.

"Do you think I would be here if I hadn't?" Melanie spat at Gillian.

"Perhaps if you didn't accuse them you could get the truth from them," Gillian said, her annoyance and anger from her bad day starting to get the better of her.

"Do you have children?' Melanie asked.

"No, I don't but I did have a little girl but the parents had 60 days to decided if they truly couldn't handle a child. I made it to day 57 before she was taken away," Gillian said sadly.

"Well it's god's way of telling you that you would be an unfit mother and you shouldn't have children. I came to you to get the truth out of them so you they could pay, not your advice on how to raise my kids," Melanie spat angrily. Gillian was in shock. What Melanie said was cruel and un-called for. Gillian had never been so hurt in her life. Anger bubbled inside her and before she could stop her self she was shouting.

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU AWEFUL WOMEN AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! GET OUT!" Gillian shouted angrily. She was seething. Melanie stood up, sniffed at Gillian and stormed out. Before slamming the door she turned to Gillian.

"No wonder you don't have kids," she snarled and slammed the door. Gillian screamed in frustration and tears that had been building escaped. Like a dam bursting she broke into tears.

She had never been so hurt in her entire life and this women had managed to do it in one afternoon. The days unfortunate events caught up on Gillian and she cried about that too. She didn't hear the door open.

"Gillian, what's wrong?' Emily asked gently. Gillian looked up startled and found Emily standing there. Emily, seeing Gillian's tears ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Gillian hiccupped and the tears streamed down her face.

"What happened?' Emily asked. Gillian didn't answer but just cried. There was a knock on the door and Gillian cried harder.

Torres had poked her head in and looked between Emily and Gillian.

Emily looked to Torres.

"Can you get my dad please," Emily said, looking pleadingly at her. Torres nodded and quickly departed. She quickly found Cal in the viewing room and hurried to him.

"What is it Torres?' Cal asked, focused on the screen in front of him.

"Emily needs you. She's in Foster's office. I think Foster is crying," Torres said. Cal turned to her sharply and studied her face.

He left quickly and hurried to Gillian's office. When he went in he found Emily hugging Gillian tightly and Gillian sobbing.

Emily looked up at her dad and looked helplessly at him. Emily gently pried her self from Gillian and she looked up, tears streaming down her face. Cal moved to Gillian and Gillian sprung up and hugged Cal tightly, sobbing into his chest. He gently wrapped her arms around her and gently stroked her hair. He gently moved her to her couch and sat them both down. Cal turned to Emily.

"Can you go see if there is any pudding in the kitchen luv? Take your time," Cal said gently. Emily nodded and with one last concerned look to Gillian she left.

Cal gently held Gillian as she sobbed into his chest. She eventually quietened down and Cal stroked her hair.

"What happened luv?" Cal asked, gently pulling back and searching her face. He saw pain and sadness.

"This lady came into to see me and she wanted to read her kids so she could punish the one who broke her precious crystals," Gillian croaked, saying the crystals with a bitter tone. "I told her that isn't what we do and she asked if I had kids and I said no…she told me…she told me that it was god's way of telling me that I don't because I would be an unfit mother," Gillian said and then dissolved into more tears.

Cal held her tightly, grinding his teeth. The nerve of that women.

"Shh luv. You know that isn't true. You would be a beautiful mother," Cal said, rubbing her back and stoking her hair.

"You were a beautiful mother. Sophie was the luckiest girl in the world for 57 days because she was with you," Cal said and Gillian hiccupped.

"That lady doesn't know what she is on about luv," cal continued. Cal held her until all her tears had dried and she managed to pull herself together again. When she looked up her eyes were red and angry. He gently wiped away a loose tear with his thumb. Gillian gave him a watery smile.

Emily watched from the door and smiled.

_Hey guys!! I hope you all enjoyed!!! Please review and I hope you enjoyed.!!_


	3. Bad day turned good

_Hey guys!! I want to thank all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed that last chapter!!! Things start to look up from now on and more romance!! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME!_

**Chapter 3- bad day turned good**

Gillian pulled herself together, head still resting on Cal's chest. Emily knocked on the door and came in. Gillian wiped her eyes and smiled at the teen.

"Sorry about crying on you Emily," Gillian said, blushing pink. Emily came forward and gave her a big hug.

"It's OK. I didn't mind," Emily said, kissing her cheek. She handed Gillian a plastic cup full of chocolate pudding. She gave a laughed and ripped the top of it and dug in. She smiled at the two of them and hugged them both again.

"Thank you," She said sincerely.

Cal kissed her cheek and she blushed. Emily grinned brightly.

"Right, you are going home," Cal said. Gillian shook her head in protest.

"But there is so much work," Gillian tried but Cal would have none of it.

"Go home, rest. Em, would you mind going home with Gill?" Cal asked. Emily grinned.

"I would love to," Emily said, hugging Gillian. Gillian new she had been trapped and couldn't say no to the two of them. They had backed her into a corner. She agreed and Emily hugged her again.

"I have to call a cab," Gillian sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What happened to your car?" Cal asked.

"It wouldn't start this morning," Gillian said tiredly. Cal called her a cab while Emily grabbed her things. Cal helped Gillian out of the office and down to the where the cab was waiting. He kissed Emily good bye and then turned to Gillian.

"Go home and relax and I'll be by later ok luv," Cal said. Gillian smiled at him.

"Thank you Cal. You are amazing," Gillian said. Cal grinned wolfishly. He kissed her cheek but captured the corner of her lip also. Gillian's eyes went wide with surprise but Cal saw the flash of arousal on her face and grinned. He had a plan to turn her day around.

Emily and Gillian headed back to Gillian's place. Gillian automatically limped to her bedroom to change into a clothes that weren't ripped. She changed her tight black skirt to a knee length one that flowed loosely around her knees. She kept the white shirt on that Cal had bought her and limped slowly back to the kitchen. Emily was already in action grabbing all the sweets from Gillian's cupboards. Gillian made some hot chocolate while Emily picked a movie. Emily grabbed the hot chocolate from Gillian as she limped to the couch. Gillian settled her self on the couch and Emily cuddle up beside her. The two drunk their hot chocolates and ate sweet until the movie was over. Emily jumped up and changed the DVD and then snuggled back up to Gillian.

Gillian wrapped her arms around Emily automatically. They were lying on the couch, Gillian's foot propped up on the couch. Emily was leaning against her, her feet away from Gillian swollen ankle.

"That lady didn't no what she was talking about," Emily said. Gillian looked to her in surprise.

"You make a really good mum. Any kids would be lucky to be doing this with you," Emily continued. Gillian smiled and tears sprung to her eyes. She blinked them back. Her throat was tight with emotion so she just kissed the top of Emily's head and squeezed her. That was all Emily needed to know that she had said the right thing.

The two stayed on the couch until late in the evening. It was getting late and Gillian's stomach rumbled. Both giggled.

"I guess we should do something about dinner," Gillian said, eyeing the sweets laid out on the table. Emily giggled and waggled her eyebrows.

There was a knock on the door."Who is it?' Gillian called, to comfortable to move.

"It's Cal," Cal called back, rolling his eyes.

"It's open," Gillian called and they heard the door open.

Cal smiled at the sight that greeted him. Gillian and Emily curled up on the couch together. He frowned when he saw all the chocolate wrappers and cake and a romance DVD on.

"Oi, what's all this?' Cal asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Gillian grinned.

"You told me to relax," Gillian said, smiling.

"Yeah, not eat your weight in chocolate," Cal said in a fake annoyed tone.

"But that helps me relax," Gillian grinned. Cal chuckled and Emily grinned.

"I bought dinner with me," Cal said. Emily jumped up and quickly took the bags of food from him. Cal headed to Gillian while Emily rummaged around the kitchen. He sat down beside and. She lifted her legs and placed them on Cal's leg. He grinned and pulled out a Lily flower for Gillian. She gasped and took the flower. She breathed in the heavenly scent and smiled.

"Cal," Gillian said breathless. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you luv. You didn't deserve a bad day like today," Cal said. Gillian beamed at him and hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek, capturing the corner of his lips just like he had done to her earlier. He grinned at her and saw a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

Emily came back, holding plates and cutlery.

"Emily, let me do that," Gillian said, starting to get up but Emily hushed her and Cal pinned her to the couch. She huffed and slouched back onto the couch. Emily came back with the food and the dug in. It was mixture of all food that Gillian loved. Gillian even smiled when cal sat through a romance film with out complaining, but there was a fair bit of grunting.

They finished dinner and Emily fell asleep not long after.

"Put her in the spare room," Gillian said softly. Cal nodded and scooped his daughter up and put her in the spare bed. He kissed the top of her head and her eyes fluttered open.

"Night luv," Cal said softly.

"Tell her you luv her," Emily said sleepily. "That will make her day."

Cal chuckled and kissed her again.

"I will," he whispered and left.

He went back to the couch and sat down again. He lifted Gillian's legs and placed them on his lap. He thumb gently stroked her smooth leg, tracing a pattern and she sighed happily. They continued to watch the movie, but Gillian had trouble following as she was to distracted by his thumb.

"Cal I missed the end of the movie because you were distracting me," Gillian whined and then blushed as she realised she had set it out aloud. Cal chuckled softly and gently moved his hand up. He shifted to face her. She could see the amusement in his eyes but something else. He seemed nervous.

She smiled, flashing him her perfect teeth and he all but melted.

His thumb continued to draw a circle on her legs.

"I'm sorry you had a crummy day luv. Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Cal asked, praying that she caught along. She looked thoughtful but the spark in her eyes gave her away.

"After the lovely dinner and beautiful flower I'm not sure," Gillian said. "Thank you, for everything today Cal," she said seriously.

She moved closer to him.

"There is one thing that would make this horrible day seem worthwhile," Gillian said, her voice low with seduction. Cal leaned forward and so did she. Their noses touch and she gently rubbed it against his.

"Anything I can do to help?" Cal asked, his voice husky. Gillian smiled and looked into his eyes. His pupils dilated and she was sure hers were the same.

"There is something that only _you _can do," Gillian said, she slid her nose along his, bringing them closer and her lips gently brushed his. His hands left her legs and went to her cheek. His thumb gently traced her jaw line and he pressed his lips firmer against. Her lips burned as they moved against each other. Her lips left his but her reclaimed them again and again. His tongue slowly traced her bottom lips. She gave him access and soon his tongue was dancing against hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She breathed in his scent and her hands went to his hair.

They were too wrapped in each other to notice Emily standing there and grinning widely. She quietly snuck back to bed, grinning brightly. Cal gently pulled back from Gillian and saw her pout. He kissed her lips again ran his nose along her cheek.

"mmm, you turned my bad day to a excellent day," Gillian sighed happily, her fingers still laced in his hair. Cal grinned.

"I'm glad I could help," He said and kissed her lips again before moving to her jaw line. She looked down and he saw her dilated pupils and something else. Love.

"Cal Lightman, I love you," Gillian said, kissing his lips.

"I love you Gillian," Cal replied and reclaimed her lips in his. The kiss passionately, his fingers moving to her hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

They stayed like that for a while, reading each other's faces.

Cal nodded once and gently released Gillian. She stood up and limped to her bed room. Cal gathered the dishes and put them in the sink, promising he would do them tomorrow. He cleaned up the lounge room quickly and then headed to Gillian's room. When he knocked and entered he saw her emerge from the bathroom. She dressed in simple t-shirt and some pyjama shorts. She threw a shirt to Cal and he grinned. She limped to the bed and crawled on to it, pulling back the sheets. Cal changed and then turned the lights off and climbed into bed too.

Gillian curled into him and kissed him passionately. Her legs entwined with his and he felt the rough fabric of her bandage. He pulled away, not wanting to get to carried away. She snuggled into his chest and sighed happily.

"Thank you for turning this horrible day into one of the most perfect days," Gillian said sleepily.

"My pleasure luv," Cal said and kissed the top of her head.

Both feel asleep in each other arms, legs tangled together, both blissfully happy. Gillian's last thought was that she wished that she would have had a bad day sooner.

_Hey everyone! What did you think?? She I do another chapter, later on in the future because I do have an idea for that but if you all like this ending then I can leave it like this! Thoughts??_


	4. Good days from now on

_Hey everyone! This is the last chapter and was requested by you all!! Hope you enjoy and thank you all so much for reading!_

**Chapter four- Good days from now on.**

Gillian Foster, now happily Gillian Lightman, held hands with her wonderful husband Cal Lightman. He grinned at her and placed a kiss to her lips. They had been married for five years now and were extremely happy. Gillian had no more bad days, not when she had Cal to make them cheerful again. All employees of the Lightman Group had been invited to the wedding. Emily and Torres were bride maids and Loker and Reynolds were groomsmen. The ceremony had been simple but very beautiful and everyone agreed that there no bride more beautiful then Gillian. Gillian's and Cal's office had small picture frames of the wedding day and photos of them.

They were walking down the halls of the Lightman Group. Gillian was glowing. Her swollen belly was the reason for that joy. Cal had given her the best gift on their first anniversary, she was going to be a mother. She touched her pregnant belly with affection as she waddled down the corridors. Beside her, holding her hand was their first born Desmond. He was four and was walking along beside her, trying to keep up with her pace. Cal was holding their second born who was two, a beautiful girl. They named her Lily after the flower Cal had given Gillian on the night the first kissed.

They were now waiting the arrival of their third child who's sex had remained a mystery.

Loker had already started placing bets on the sex. Torres and Loker smiled at the Lightman's headed towards them. Torres smiled happily as Desmond ran to her. She scooped him up into a hug and kissed his cheek. Gillian smiled. Loker smiled at Lily and kissed her cheek. She giggled and Cal chuckled.

Gillian rubbed her pregnant and smiled at them all. Emily appeared behind them, smiling happily.

"Lightman," Ben Reynolds called and the all turned.

"What's up?' Cal asked.

"We have a case," Reynolds said. Cal searched his face and cocked his head to one side.

"Here," Gillian said. Cal turned to her and gently passed Lily over to her. He smiled at her gratefully and took the case file Ben had.

Lily gently played with Gillian's necklace that was around her neck.

"A women is being charged with the murder of her children and is pleading no guilty," Cal read.

"Police want you to determine if she is telling the truth or not," Ben explained.

"Melanie Kicks," Cal said aloud.

"What?' Gillian asked. She snatched the file from Cal's hand and read it and looked at the picture.

Cal read her face and saw shock and confusion. She looked up to Cal.

"That's her," She said.

"Who luv?' Cal asked.

"That's the women who came in five years ago and said that I didn't have children because I would be an unfit mother," Gillian said angrily. Cal gently kissed her lips and she calmed down.

"Well we certainly proved her wrong didn't we," Cal said, rubbing her tummy affectionately.

Gillian kissed Lily's nose and smiled brightly.

"We sure did," Gillian sighed happily.

"I'll talk to her," Cal said. He gently took Lily from his wife's arms and held her on his hip. Torres put Desmond down and he waddled back to Gillian. She took his hand and they headed to his office. Cal gently put Lily on the couch and Emily sat next to her. Desmond crawled onto the couch and sat next to Emily, showing her his new truck.

Gillian gently sat down in the chair, her hands resting on her tummy.

Cal read over the file.

"They want us to do the interview here," Cal murmured. Gillian sighed.

"Will you be alright luv?" Cal asked. Gillian smiled at him.

"I'll be fine," Gillian said. Cal nodded, kissed all his children and then Gillian and headed back out.

"Come on you lot, let's find you something to colour while mum works," Gillian said, struggling to get up. She took them to the conference room and got them something to colour while she grabbed some files to read over, not allowed to do anything stressful.

She had been reading file for half an hour when Desmond wanted to play trucks with her. She grinned watched him play. Lily showed her a lovely picture of her family. Gillian smiled.

She hadn't noticed the police come in escorting Melanie Kicks but she saw Gillian with her two kids and pregnant. She glared disgustedly at her as she was escorted past. Gillian looked up and saw her. Melanie glared at her and then spat at the glass. Gillian gasped and Desmond looked up to her.

"What's wrong mummy?" He asked.

"Nothing sweetie," Gillian said soothingly smiling at him. When Gillian looked up she was gone.

"How about we go play in my office," Gillian said, smiling. She gently picked up Lily and took Desmond's hand.

She took them to her office where the two of them played in her office. She watched them with a smile on her face and her hands rubbing her tummy gently. She must of sat there for a couple of hours as she was startled when Cal came in. He smiled at her and sat on the couch next to her.

"How did it go?" Gillian asked, biting her lip.

"Fine luv. I got the truth out of her. She was a bit riled up seeing you and the kids," Cal said, semi amused.

"Did she do it?' Gillian asked. Cal sighed.

Gillian new straight away. She had done it.

"I told you she was wrong. You are the best mother," Cal said and he kissed her passionately. Desmond and Lily giggled at their parents and went back to playing. Cal was wrapped up in Gillian embrace and passionate kiss and frowned when she pulled away. Her eyes were wide and a small smile was on her lips.

"Luv?" Cal asked, concerned.

"My water just broke," Gillian smiled. Cal looked shocked and then grinned and kissed her on the lips.

_Hey guys! It's shorter but it was only to give you a glimpse into the future! Hope you enjoyed and thank you or reading and reviewing!!_


End file.
